


20.Love Notes

by w_hope



Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [20]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Arcobaleno (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Caring, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Don't copy to another site, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Love Letters, Nonbinary Mammon | Viper, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, The Chosen Seven Era, but make it platonic am i right, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_hope/pseuds/w_hope
Summary: Viper comes back to their hotel room after an exhausting mission, and it’s not home but Luce’s little notes help with that.
Relationships: Mammon | Viper & Luce
Series: KHR Flufftober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	20.Love Notes

Viper drags themself inside their hotel room, gets rid of the “Do Not Disturb" sign Luce’s men left behind. They sweep the room with their Mist flames to make sure no one else trespassed.

Viper collapses on the bed, and winces at how their body protests the rough treatment. The mission dragged on longer than planned, and was a lot more physical than they’re comfortable with and used to.

They have nothing broken as far as they can tell, but they’ll be nicely bruised come morning at the very least.

Viper mists the letter they walked on in their hand, sends a burst of Mist flames into the Giglio Nero seal to open it.

They squint to see through the dark.

> _Congrats on a job well done!_
> 
> _If you’re in bed right now, please go take care of your wounds first. No, they can’t wait._
> 
> _Also no, don’t you dare touch the phone. Your client will remember to pay you just fine on their own, or else._
> 
> _Did you eat something? At the very least drink something, there’s a tray for you on the bedside table._
> 
> _If you did all that already, congrats, I’m proud of you!_
> 
> _I wish you a good, restful night._
> 
> _Take care. If not for you, then for me._
> 
> _Luce,_
> 
> _xoxo_

_Vi_ per sighs, goes limp on the bed. They just want to pass out, but it’s the worst waking up with aching muscles, right behind waking up with a dry throat and an empty stomach.

They can’t bother eat anything though. They sit grumbling, pour themself a glass of water.

They open the letter on the tray.

> _Congrats for a job well done!_
> 
> _This tray is just for you, help yourself to your heart content._
> 
> _Did you take care of your wounds? No, they can’t wait tomorrow. Besides, I’m sure you’ll take care of them in no time, come on._
> 
> _Consider taking a bath too! Do you feel too tired? Then maybe you should eat a little something. You know a night bath always put you in a better mood on mornings of return from missions._
> 
> _Take care. If not for you, then for me._
> 
> _Luce,_
> 
> _xoxo_

Viper groans, falling back on the bed. They bury their face into the first pillow they get their hands on, but now _of course_ they can’t forget the thought of a nice, warm, scented night bath.

They very much deserved it too.

And they need to take a look at their wounds.

They roll on the bed slowly, which is an incredibly bad idea as their body makes it very clearly known, but they really can’t bother doing any more efforts right now.

Viper floats themself to the bathroom, but realizes then they just can’t mist themself in there.

They take off their coat, run a bath while they take care of their wounds.

They find another letter in the cupboard with the first aid kit.

> _Congrats for a job well done!_
> 
> _You’re taking care of your wounds, I’m very proud of you! And while you’re in the bathroom, consider taking a nice, relaxing, rewarding bath?_
> 
> _You’ll find sea salt somewhere. Verse a dozen of drops of essential oils on a spoonful of it, and puts it in your bath. You’ll thank me later._
> 
> _Do not fall asleep in the bath._
> 
> _Take care. If not for you, then for me._
> 
> _Luce,_
> 
> _xoxo_

Viper almost _does_ fall asleep in the bath.

It wouldn’t have been the first time, and won’t be the last, but a jolt of pain from a wrong move brings them back to the real world.

They get out of the bath like they’re saying good bye forever to their lover, prepare themself for bed only half awake.

They slip under the blankets at long last, a towel around their hair, and sigh contentedly, fetching the letter under the pillow.

> _Congrats for a job well done!_
> 
> _Did you take care of your wounds? Ate something? Drank something?_
> 
> _It’s okay if you didn’t, but make sure you do that first things first come morning, alright?_
> 
> _Please let us know if you need any help or anything else. I hope you’re okay, but I’m sure you are._
> 
> _I wish you a good, restful night. See you soon!_
> 
> _Take care. If not for you, then for me._
> 
> _Luce,_
> 
> _xoxo_

Viper finishes reading the letter with half-lidded eyes. They yawn, slip the letter back under the pillow to not damage it during the night.

They nuzzle the pillow, a little smile pulling on their lips.

Really, Luce always worry too much every time, as if _she’s_ not the one being pregnant.

Viper will shoot her a text first things first upon waking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Luce doesn’t come off as condescending lol. Or stalkerish. She just cares a lot, and really, _someone_ has to take care of these for-too-long lone wolves.
> 
> It’s all consensual in any case.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any and all review are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> \--- w_h


End file.
